User talk:Bullet Francisco/Archive 5
Archiving Deletions Hey Bullet, I saw that you deleted Tech's signature templates. And while I'm greatly appreciated for this, I only ask that you wait till the links are cleaned out, otherwise we end up with pages in the wanted pages. Thanks. And again, I really appreciate it. – Jäzz '' 20:16, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi Bullet! I saw you deleted my additions to Bianca(Anime). This made me sad. In my opinion she does dress in the same colors as Barry and she doesn't look where shes going when she's running. It's just my opinion, though. You are awesome(my opinion). - Dr. Espeon, November 5, 2011 Then it's fact. Re: Sorry for a late reply, Ive been a bit busy lately. Anyways, Im going to most likely be on the IRC in a couple hours, so maybe then. If not, I'll most likely be on IRC on Saturday or Sunday morning. Thanks - Kate the pawsome wolf Leave me a message anytime! 22:21, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Question I ask you why does this wiki have so much trivia? A lot of them are not needed and I have been deleting the ones that are obvious and useless trivia. We don't need like 20 trivia question so I think we should start a project, deleting all the useless trivia (including the admin). Also I don't get the rule that you have to make 25 edits before you can go on the chat. Could you tell me why it is like that? I am not trying to mean but I am trying to make the wiki better. :D [[User:DarkNovaX|'''Never hurt my friends or insult them]][[User_talk:DarkNovaX|''' or Dark and his friends will unite']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX| '''to assassinate you with grace and honor!']] 03:26, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Thanks for the message. :D [[User:DarkNovaX|'Never hurt my friends or insult them']][[User_talk:DarkNovaX|''' or Dark and his friends will unite']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX| '''to assassinate you with grace and honor!']] 23:22, October 4, 2011 (UTC) umm. im kinda new here and i edited solrock( it actually took quite some time to do) to give him an appearance, since he didnt have one, but i see here that you have deleted it. Did i do something wrong? Please let me know if I am because I want to help contribute to this wiki, not bring it down.LucarioFan21 00:26, October 22, 2011 (UTC) sig Ok thanks for telling me. I will change it as soon as I can. -Bmltera Can the image move? Hey Bullet, Ive been blocked from the Sonic Wiki because my IP address is the same as Dr.Nebula's. Me and him use the same library. I can get him to cut it out, and I would also like to appeal my being blocked on The SNN(Me and Dr. Nebula are honestly two different users, though I do know him) Well anyway thanks.21:37, October 10, 2011 (UTC)GreenHillTraveler Do you have a good place to discuss this?GreenHillTraveler 21:41, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Problems on SNN I can't do any editing on SNN. Did I do something wrong on the wiki? I can't edit anything mainspace, talk pages (which is why I'm contacting you here), comment on blogs, and I can't even edit on my own userpage! Can you please see if there's something wrong? I'd be very greatful. Charlie 11:40, October 14, 2011 (UTC) : Well at the time, I had forgotten about that wiki. Charlie 19:39, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I noticed on a pokemon chat went a user enters you see "Trainer (any username) would like to battle!" how do you add that onto a chat instead of "(any username) has entered the chat". Kh2cool 01:40, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank you but how do you add it on the chat? Kh2cool 01:48, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Jirachi (Character) Usually we name it based on the name of the movie it appeared in or just add (anime) at the end. 13:44, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: It was unnessisarie??? But, solrock did not have an appearance. Is there a reason for that?LucarioFan21 00:34, October 22, 2011 (UTC) um well, ok then, would you like me to reedite the solrock apperance in better wording? or will you?LucarioFan21 00:37, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok then, thank you so much for your help.LucarioFan21 00:41, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Background Which browser are you using? For some reason I couldn't get the background to appear in Oasis on IE. 13:40, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :I'll work on it soon, I think since I added the gradient behind it I will need to add other variables to the CSS for it to appear correctly on browsers other than Firefox. 13:47, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Can you see it now? 14:36, October 23, 2011 (UTC) why did you ban me from the wikis chat? apolgy im sorry for.... whatever i did to get me banned from sonic news network and pokemon wiki chat. Re:Pokémon of the Month Sure, I try to keep a pattern when I do it, i.e. I go Gen I, then II, then III and so on. 16:21, October 29, 2011 (UTC) why are you so mean Back Thanks,Bullet. So what are the big changes on the wiki. Also how's Sonic wiki going on. I hope you became an admin. Charizard3 (talk) Glad to talk with you 01:30, November 5, 2011 (UTC) i'm sorry i didnt follow your warnings i wasnt there at that time and so i'm going to try getting over 25 edits,so basicly i'm sorry.~masterman64 Re: Reverting That's quite alright, time consuming though aha! Have there been any major changes here within the past month or so that I should be aware of? Jazzcookie 22:02, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I heard about Tech, it's a shame as he was a good editor once upon a time. Not that I have any sympathy for him; it's his own fault for refusing to change the way he acted. Brilliant to see Bermuda as admin though, very well deserved! Jazzcookie 22:23, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:A few things Sorry for the late reply, I have been a little under the weather. #Done #Done #Done #Done 12:05, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Pikachu. Pikachu is a cool poke'mon cause it has a big adantage over water/flying-types like Gyrados the evolved form of Magicarp,Peliper and its evovled form Wingul to name a couple that's why Pikachu is My favorite poke'mon. sailorcancer. I didn't know you were an admin on here. And hey, can we be friends here and on SNN? [[User:Aly Parris|'Mephiles the Werewolf']]File:Werewolf.jpgI am the shadow of the moon at night 03:37, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Eh, I'm trying to adjust to this wiki. :/ [[User:DarkFuture|'DarkFuture']] 'x I'm being careful not confuse this, for this. :P [[User:DarkFuture|'DarkFuture']] x I'm there. [[User:DarkFuture|'DarkFuture']] x Re: #Sorry for the late reply, my internet has really been acting up. Since ANX219 seems to have only edited a few articles a few days ago, I don't think they need their user rights back yet. If they edit again I will give the rights back. #We could change the favicon if you wanted but I don't think there is anything wrong with having the same one as the Fanon wiki. 20:27, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Admin Template It's messed up on my page too. I'll ask Jazzi later if there is something she can do. 20:50, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Looks like it has been reported. 20:55, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I have decided to come here and your my only friend, so hi! Oooooh you not gonna believe this! 21:35, November 19, 2011 (UTC) PokeFanon? That's allowed? whoah Oooooh you not gonna believe this! 21:40, November 19, 2011 (UTC) G2G. Bye! Picnics, picnic, yummy yummy yummy! 21:44, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I need help... My talk bubble here ain't workin' Picnics, picnic, yummy yummy yummy! 14:57, November 21, 2011 (UTC) [[User talk:PKMNthehedgehog|Picnics, picnic, yummy yummy yummy!] 17:00, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Template:PokéSpritesXtra changes Hey Bullet. I was going around pages, and I noticed that Pikachu's list, including others, had a bit of a coding problem. I went to the template, did a few changes, and made this. It has the same mechanics as the original list, but if there is not an image for a certain part, it won't show, as shown by this. Tell me your thoughts please, and I hope this helps. EDIT: Also, I have not incorporated my revised template into the main template until I got the ok from you or another administrator. [[User:Shadowdemon137|'Lord of Shadows']] [[User talk:Shadowdemon137|'Words mean nothing!']] 20:32, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :I personally like the new template, I give you the Ok, but I would run it by Crimsonnavy too, just to make sure another admin agrees. --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 20:40, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure thing. [[User:Shadowdemon137|'Lord of Shadows']] [[User talk:Shadowdemon137|'Words mean nothing!']] 20:41, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Dear bullet francisco:vulpixisawesome1424 is being annoying because hes keeps going on and off chat so please do something about it. peace (rayquaza) Happy Thanksgiving! :) with the turkey the mashed potatoes and the......turkey i wish you a happy thanksgiving Vulpix, The Flaming Gamer Re:PokePowerStatus It's used on project pages to show whether to project is active or not, if it is inactive, it appears red and flashes "Inactive", like Pokepower:Project Photos. 21:10, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bullet i'm going to try to start editing here, anyway my favorite game would have to be either Pokemon Platinum or Pokemon XD: The Gale of Darkness. WaterKirby1994 21:15, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bullet i forgot to tell you that my favorite spinoff game is Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky. Also i can't seem to figure out how to change my userpage. WaterKirby1994 23:38, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Bullet i don't understand why Gen can't use another computer, because i still try to edit even when my computer is broken. Anyway it's great to see that your back now. WaterKirby1994 17:21, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Bullet i played Generations & it feels so wrong! Anyway i think that there should be an ability that allows a pokemon to survive selfdestruct & explosion with 1HP! WaterKirby1994 00:41, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bullet i have the Key to the wiki, although it wasn't enough to get onto chat. Anyway have you ever wanted to create a Pokemon Region? WaterKirby1994 02:11, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Explaining my Inactivity It's fine if you are inactive, I think everyone sort of needs a break from Wikia sometimes. 14:10, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Template:Type This is the Type template after I worked on it, and this is how it works. I don't think it's all that good, but I wanted to try and see what I could do. [[User:Shadowdemon137|'Lord of Shadows']] [[User talk:Shadowdemon137|'Words mean nothing!']] 04:33, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Why do You need to edit 25 times before you can use chat ? John987 07:25, January 2, 2012 (UTC) MLP chat moderator rights You have been gone for a long time from the MLP wikia, and we have a new lapsing rights rule in place, so I was wondering what your stance is. Do you want to keep your mod rights, or shall I remove them? [[User:Shadowdemon137|'Lord of Shadows']] [[User talk:Shadowdemon137|'Words mean nothing!']] 06:41, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Bullet when do you think we will get Ruby & Saphire remakes? Also do you think that Yellow will be remade? Anyway i'm doing well on here so far. WaterKirby1994 23:53, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Interview I can do it anytime weekdays 4:30-6:00 PM. – [[:User:Bmltera|'Bmltera']] [[:User talk:Bmltera|'Reply']] 00:25, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Bullet can you teach me how to use Templates? WaterKirby1994 23:13, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I've heard you know much about Pokémon, so can you help me? I need help catching the legendary dogs, I know Raikou and Entei are roaming, but how can I catch Suicune? Oishij123 i want to apply for an chat mod I goes to chat everyday and 6 hours every day and i am 9 months old here plz i am very responciable.Oishij123 17:22, February 12, 2012 (UTC)It me oish___123Oishij123 17:22, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Re I will edit more u can take it up with the admins and i will start it from tommorow thanks . Rollback links I would give links but, I only ever have to undo edits when Im messing with newbies to the wiki, and I usually forget about the page after I fix it. 17:53, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :Can do. Do I need to add that to my thing? 18:03, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Done. here you go Pokémon Wiki:Requests for User Rights. Ill even give you a link. Hope its up to your standards. 19:05, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi i know you on the Sonic wikia im Silver fan1 bye. Pokemon fan 2 09:35, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey how do you make a blog? Um hi. I'm kinda new and I type fast. I went into chat and they said I spam. The person who said I spamed was Slayingthehalcyon. I was trying to make new friends. Can you do something please? P.S. He is a chat moderator. Are Black & White Even Main Series? What i find wrong is that Black & White 2 are immediately considered Main Series, However this wiki doesn't seem to consider Colosseum & XD as being Main Series! Black & White 2 seem fake, & if they are real then that makes me question if Black & White were ever even Main Series to begin with! Bullet i want your help in bringing this to the attention of the other admins. WaterKirby1994 23:49, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :BW2 are considered main series since they are direct sequels of Black and White, which are confirmed main series games. Colosseum and XD are spinoff games for a number of reasons, the biggest being that it was not developed by Game Freak. 00:15, February 27, 2012 (UTC) ::What he said. Also, Black and White 2 are not fake, as they were officially announced on Nintendo's websites. -- 01:20, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Black & White may be forming a completely different Main Series from the original Main Series, which is supported by Black & White not having any preexisting pokemon in its region prior to completing the game. Colosseum & XD seem closer to the original Main Series than Black & White, & ironicly you insist they are sidegames. WaterKirby1994 03:50, February 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::There can't be two main series. If they game follows the same set formula as Red, Blue, ect., as in badges or the same kind of training, it is main series. If it does not follow the formula, like Colosseum, XD or Ranger, it is a side series. Now, this really isn't the place to voice opinions, so please drop it. 19:54, February 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Bullet i'm sorry if i made a mess on here. WaterKirby1994 23:46, February 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hey Bullet my spring break begins in 1 week! Anyway until then i will keep making PMD articles on here & watching anime! WaterKirby1994 23:06, March 24, 2012 (UTC) UOTM I can do it right now if you want, and in the pokemon wiki. where is it? where can i post blog post?please tell me. :Blogs were disabled on this wiki per this forum. — Wattz2000 12:44, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Another Absence That's completely fine, I understand. I will demote you for now and when/if you come back, I will give right back to you. You have been a great editor and peer, good luck. 13:38, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Question: How do you make blog posts? Thehelper1 16:20, March 23, 2012 (UTC) I got your message on your wiki, I couldn't respond back though due to our talk pages being locked. The only thing that I can suggest is sending me a request on Skype. It's the same name that I use on YouTube. [[User:DarkFuture|'EYCEST★R']] ★ 21:15, April 24, 2012 (UTC)